Hot N Cold
by ino4life
Summary: A SasuIno story. Sasuke transfers into Fu'Shien High Academy and is instantly AWed by every girl in the school. Well...everyone but a certain blonde. Namely, Ino Yamanaka. He was intrigued with her since their first encounter. She could care less.
1. Hot n Cold

Hot N Cold

A SasuIno story. Sasuke transfers into Fu'Shien High Academy and is instantly AWed by every girl in the school. Well...everyone but a certain blond. Namely, Ino Yamanaka. He was intrigued with her since their first encounter. She could care more or less about him.

Rated T for some cussing.

-Ino's Corner-ok ok. yes. usually my fanfics aren't that well-written. but i'm growing, along with my fics. this one kinda just came to me after reading fanfics such as "Shut Up and Die" by Drunksonic and "Take A Bow" by pixieface Lust, and also the many fanfics/oneshots by Lamanth. Um...i made this just recently, but i dunno if i should continue it or not...so whatever. And yes, this is kinda just about how...well i wont spoil it. you read it if you want. The fanfic was inspired by the song, "Hot N Cold" by Kate Perry though. _**DISCLAIMER: **_I do **NOT** own the anime Naruto or any of it's characters. Nor do I own the song.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1-Hot N Cold-

Dark ebony eyes wandered around the school campus as he is driven into the school's parking lot. Nothing out of the ordinary. The campus was well built, and the students looked cheerful to be able to regroup with their friends and catch up over what has happened over summer break. Girls were squealing and hugging each other as they saw their friends. Guys were laughing about things that had happened over summer. Suitcases and bikes and motorized vehicles were piled around everywhere. The school area was located in the middle, with other sidings that led to things such as the school's bookstore or cafes. Two large buildings stood on either of the school. One for the girls. Another for the guys.

The dark haired boy sat in his older brother's black Bently, while the supposed brother was already out of the car fetching their belongings from the trunk.

"Come on Sasuke. You don't want to be late on the first day. Mother and father would be angry if they hear about that." The older teen spoke.

The raven-haired guy stepped out of the vehicle, confidence with each step. The 15-going-on-16 year old responded his usual "Hn" to his older sibling. Itachi Uchiha, newcoming senior, sighed in effect of the response from the younger Uchiha, and continued on to the school's main entrance. Sasuke Uchiha, newly arrived sophomore, followed his brother's notion and proceeded onto the school's campus.

A heavy sigh was made by both Uchihas as they were faced with whispers amongst the bystanding students. Seems like everyone didn't need an introduction to know that these two were indeed, Uchihas. The Uchiha family was one of the most prestigious groups among all corporations. Fugaku Uchiha was, of course, the CEO of the Uchiha Corps & Company establishment, while his wife, Mikoto was a reknowned fashion/interior designer. It would be surprising if someone didn't recognize the two offsprings of Mikoto and Fugako Uchiha.

Whispers and squeals were still heard as the two dark-haired males trudged along, heading for the main office to check in and find out what room assignments and classes they were taking. As they walked into the air-conditioned school, they finally saw just how nice the school actually was. The walls were made of marble, with a couple silk banners hanging off the walls, cheering for "School Spirit" and the "Fu'Shien Fighters." Stopping their aimless walking, they refocused on getting to the main office. Heading down a corridor, they saw found the hallway that led to the office. As they approached, another group of girls were strolling their way.

Sasuke lifted his chin up to study these girls. In the back of the group was a petite dark-haired girl with lavender eyes who stood next to a brunette with two buns on each side of her head, in front of them was a pink haired color with sea-foam green eyes. The two in front of the other three were blondes.

The one to his far left had messy, spiky hair and dark greenish colored eyes. And that last one had pale blonde hair and sky blue eyes. As he studied the last one, he discovered that the girls had stopped their conversation and started talking about the two dark-haired boys that were just inches away from passing each other.

The blonde with blue eyes connected with the 15 year-old-boy's ebony eyes. She gave him a little smirk, and returned back to the conversation with her friends. After a few seconds, Sasuke could hear their laughs. Were they laughing about him? Or did something just come up? He sighed. Why would he care?

Seconds ended as the the girls passed Itachi, who was already way ahead, and were about to pass Sasuke. Sasuke kept cool, as he kept his normal pace. He didn't want to be tangled into any fights or chases on the first day. And he definetly didn't want some more fangirls. Inches passed, and the Sasuke was about to pass them. He was cool and collected. At least he was until he bumped shoulders with the blue-eyed blonde.

She stopped abruptly to turn and look at him. The Uchiha begged hopefully that this girl wasn't going to use that as an excuse to talk to him. He was wrong.

She had turned around not to say "Hi" or "Sorry." No. Instead, he was whirled around and became face to face with the blue-eyed blonde. Her facial features were not happy, or sweet as they were before.

"Hey! Watch where you're going next time! And next time something like that happens, you should really apologize. Hpm! Jerk!" The blonde girl stomped away, catching up with her friends after her little rant with the Uchiha.

What was that? That was the first time any girl had given him such a response. He was so used to the "ooh's" and the "aw's" of girls. He never expected something like that. Sure. Maybe from a guy, but usually, when a girl was in his presence, she would melt right in his hands. Not this time though...

The young Uchiha turned back seeing his brother had witnessed the whole thing. He smirked. Sasuke's blood boiled. He hated it when his brother acted that way. Thinking he's so much better. But in a way. Sasuke admired his older brother very much. The dark-haired duo made their way into the Main Office immediately after the atmosphere calmed down a bit. A woman with shoulder-length brown hair and dark eyes was sitting at a large desk, full of papers and folders. She was fumbling through the files, reading each label and putting them in the correct order for the file cabinets behind her desk. She looked up, seeing the two males waiting to get an answer from her.

"Oh. Hello. I'm sorry. I'm Ms. Shizune. The secretary of Fu'Shien High School. I presume you two are..." She scrambled through some folders, under she found two and opened them, "Itachi Uchiha. Senior year. and Sasuke Uchiha. Sophomore year. Am I correct?" She looked up from the folders for a response.

Itachi nodded agreeingly. "Yes. We are. We came to pick up our scedules and room assignments." The woman named Shizune nodded and handed them the two folders in her hands. "Alright then. The green slip of paper is your room assignment, and the white sheets are your scedules. The one marked with a blue symbol is your first semester, while the one in black is your second semester. And also. The pink slip of paper is a paper you shall take and read over and sign, and also return before the end of next week. It tells our rules, and we must have you to agree with them. They are simple enough. Even though this is an Academy in which both boys and girls operate in, there shall be no disturbance during the teaching of a lesson. Nor shall there be any males in the female's dormitory past 8 PM, and vice versa. Please remember to get them in before the end of next week."

The two Uchihas nodded and gave the woman a small head bow. As they started to leave, they were stopped by Shizune's voice. "And please. After you have either gotten your things in your room or have settled in, please remember to be in the school's auditorium by noon for our welcoming orientation."

Sasuke and Itachi nodded once again, before heading out of the main office, back into the corridors of the school. Itachi was the first one to speak. "So what room are you in, little brother?"

Sasuke shrugged. He looked into his folder and read off "Room #161." Itachi nodded in reply and read his room number, 284. The two made their way to Itachi's Bently and unloaded their bags and materials. Both slowly walked towards the Guys dorm building, trying to keep a good hold on everything they had. Sasuke was the first to get to his room, leaving Itachi on his own to find Room 284. A card key was made for him to use to open the door, but he found that the door was already opened.

Geez. Was this school wealthy. No wonder it had taken him to find his room. Each dorm room was practically apartment sized. From where the door was opened, there was an average sized living room that could fit up to 20 people at least. He strolled into the room, just barely missing a shoe being flung across his face. What the!? Before the raven-haired boy could speak, another shoe was flung, but this time it hit him right in the face. A red mark replaced the shoe as it slid off and fell to the ground. "What the hell was that!?" Sasuke yelled to match the pain that struck his face. Blond hair appeared from the doorway to the left. It couldnt't be, Sasuke thought. Did he have the wrong room? He checked the number on the door. Nope. It read Room 161 alright. The blond boy emerged from the other room, seeing that someone was in the room.

"What?! I thought we always get our own rooms!" That was a nice apology, Sasuke thought. This boy somewhat reminded him of the girl from earlier. Ugh...that woman seemed so irritating, yet interesting too. But that wasn't the point at hand at this moment. Someone was in _his_ room.

Sasuke glared at the blond guy. He had blue eyes too. Just like that girl. But his were a bit darker. He wore orange shorts and a black shirt. "From what I was told. Yes, we do have our own separate rooms. But from what I was told, this is my room." Sasuke holds up the green slip of paper that had the numbers, 161, typed on it. The blond boy eyed the paper and held out his own green slip. "This is my room, see?!" The blond replied, just as loudly as before, as he wagged the paper in front of Sasuke's face.

The ebony-eyed male snatched the slip of paper from the boy's grasp and eyed it. He slumped his shoulders a little, his eyebrow twitching. Yeah. The way he held it, it said 161. But it was upside down. It actually read 191. He gave the paper back to the blond who seemed like he was waiting for something. Sasuke glared at him. "What!?"

The spiky-haired blond started to tap his foot. "I'm waiting..." Sasuke spazzed at that a bit. "Waiting for what?!" The Uchiha bellowed angrily. One of the blond's eyebrows rose. "For an apology or a "Oops. Sorry" at least."

It was Sasuke's turn to raise his eyebrow. "An apology for what? For having the right room? Heh. You're the one who has the wrong room. It says '191' on there. Not '161.'" The blue-eyed boy's eyebrows furrowed. He looked back at his paper and saw it. Right there. Oh, did he feel like an idiot now.

Rubbing the back of his head, he laugh nervously, still facing the Uchiha. "Heh heh heh...oops. I guess I'm the one who has the wrong room...eh...sorry. You can have this room then..." The raven-haired boy peered into the poor already seeing the living room full of bags and a huge stack of instant ramen noodles stood on the table. In the bedroom, clothes were all over the floor, including shoes. Sasuke sighed heavily and waved his hand. "No. You have it. I'll just go into Room 191 since you already seem at home." Once again, the Uchiha picked up his things and headed down the hallway towards Room 191.

_What a long day...and it's not even noon yet._ The dark-haired teen thought. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. What else could happen at this school if he stayed here? Sure...Japan is a great country, but maybe his parents would let him learn abroad. In London...or France? Heh...yeah right. He was lucky enough to even come here. Fu'Shien High School Academy is a high school for the wealthy and intelligent. But a high school, nonetheless.

Something vibrated in his jeans pocket. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone. His brother had just texted him.

_**From: Itachi **_

_**To: Sasuke**_

**_It's almost noon. Remember to come to the auditorium for the welcoming orientation. -Itachi_**

Sasuke sighed. It's not like he forgot about it. He actually couldn't get it off his mind. He just wanted to fall asleep, but his mind forced him to stay awake because of the orientation. Lifting himself off the soft, cushiony bed, he stuck his room card into his jeans, along with his phone, wallet, and his two hands. Slowly, he wandered out of his room, making sure it closed behind him. He was still awed by the school's decor while switching from the guy's dorm to the school.

He was walking into the auditorium when, for the second time that day, he had bumped into someone. Thankfully though, it wasn't the blonde girl he had bumped into earlier. This time it was a male with his black hair tied up. Still, Sasuke prepared for an earful of who-knows-what, but he was surprised when all he got from the boy was a "Hey. Sorry bout that." The raven-haired boy focused his eyes on the guy in front of him. He gave a small hand-gesture that guys do for an apology or something like that. "Don't worry about it. It was my fault."

The pineapple-shaped-hair boy gave a small smile. "I'm Shikamaru Nara. I didn't see you around last year. Are you new?" Sasuke smirked a little. "Yeah. I am. I'm--"

He was cut off when Shikamaru spoke again. "You're Sasuke Uchiha. I know you. It seems like you and your brother are the talk of the school already." Sasuke smirked again. He liked the attention a little bit. It made him seem important. His thoughts were interrupted when a loud voice came yelling Shikamaru's name.

"Oi!! Shikamaru!!" Both of the dark-haired boys turned toward the big crowd of people that were piling into the auditorium. Blond hair stuck out from the crowd. Shikamaru gave a small gesture and the blond sat down in his seat, next to a few other guys. "Come on. I'll introduce you to some people." Shikamaru started making his way towards his friends, with Sasuke following not too far behind.

"Yo. You guys. This is Sasuke Uchiha." Shikamaru introduced as he and Sasuke arrived in front of eight guys. As if on que, the eight guys gave either a nod or a hand-gesture. Shikamaru lazily rolled his eyes over the group. First pointing at the messy brown haired boy with face paint and a black hoodie on. "Ok. That's Kankuro. The one next to him with red hair is his younger brother, Gaara. Next to him is Rock Lee, and next to Lee is Choji Akimichi. That's Neji Hyuga in front of Kankuro, and next to him is Shino Abruame, and then that's Kiba Inuzuka and--" He paused a moment before going onto Naruto, but Naruto continued for the lazy boy. "AND, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

Sasuke was about to reply to his hyperactivity when the speakers gave off a static sound, piercing everyone's hearing and made them turn their attention to the woman at the podium on stage. The Uchiha noticed that it was the school's secretary that he had met earlier. "May I have your attention please. Please take a seat, and give your attention to Ms. Tsunade." Sasuke was pulled into the seat next to Naruto, with Shikamaru in the seat behind him.

A young-looking blonde, with an abnormally large chest, appeared in front of the podium. _Who's that?_ Sasuke thought. "That's the principle. Ms. Tsunade. Don't be fooled by her looks, she's actually like around 50 years old. People say she looks that young because she gets plastic surgery done or something." Naruto actually whispered quietly, while keeping his eyes on the stage. Sasuke turned to the hyperactive blond, and then back to the woman on stage. She was babbling on about how it was nice to see everyone and yadda yadda.

Another five minutes of welcome and guidance around the school roared on by the blonde woman. "...and to end this long speech, I would like you all...to give your attention to our school council president from last year. Sophomore year student, Ino Yamanaka. In a matter of minutes after the applause started, another blonde girl emerged from the sidings. Sasuke's eyes widened. That was the girl he had bumped into earlier. How could she be the school council's president from last year?? It's completely...confusing. Naruto's voice rang in his mind again. The raven-haired boy turned to the still talking blond. "Ino Yamanaka. She's the same age as us. And of course in the same grade. Through some miracle, and in freshman history, she won the Student Council election and was given the title of "Studen Council President." But don't get too close to her. She's kinda different from other girls." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. He replied, "As in different. You mean..." Naruto inhaled deeply. "She's different because, it's not that she doesn't get the guys. It's either she gets them and end in less than two days, or she won't even give a guy the time of day. She has a total wierd personality. First she's all perky and happy, then she's all gloomy, or then she's bitchin' about something." Sasuke smirked. "Is she bipolar or something?" Naruto laughed a bit, but then shook his head. "No. She's just like that around those "admirers" or those people who piss her off. She's actually inda nice if you get to know her." Naruto stopped speaking when the microphone was being tapped. The two turned their attention back to the stage. Once again, Sasuke prepared his ears for a screaming voice to pierce his eardrums. And once again, he was astounded when it didn't happen.

"Hey everyone! It's me, Ino Yamanaka. Your favorite blonde student council president of 2007. I'm so happy to see all of you again. It's still such a wonder how last year went by so quick, and we're here again for another fun year. Sadly, we have lost our Senior class of 2007, but now they have finished their studies and are about to start college. I would like to welcome the freshman students once again. Because I know how it felt when I first started Fu'Shien Academy last year. But with the help of some friends, it turned out to be a great year. And I hope you all have a great first year too! Now before I start babbling on, please give your attention to Ms. Shizune and she will tell you about the scedules."

A good 20 minutes passed before everyone started to exit out the auditorium. The 10 boys regrouped out by the giant oak in front of the school. Each one asking Sasuke about his previous school experiences and his family business. It was all going oh to well, until the group of girls Sasuke seen earlier appeared, walking by the boys, the pink haired girl noticing them first.

"Hey Boys! How was your summer?" Every one of the guys stopped their conversation to stare up at the five girls in front of them. Of course Naruto was the first to speak. "Hey Sakura-chan!" The unexpected happened when pink-haired beauty hit the blond square on the head. Everyone laughed, except Sasuke and Naruto. What was so funny? Before he could ask anything, he noticed her. The somewhat "nice" pale blonde beauty was next to the brunette and dark-haired girls. The same girl who went off at him for bumping into her. She spotted the boy, and immediately remembered him. A glare was made towards the Uchiha. Maybe it wasn't too late to ask to change schools...

* * *

wow...it took forever to write this. -sighs- I think i might be quitting on my other two fanfics, cuz i dunno. i dont have much of an idea for those anymore. well anyway, PLZ R & R! :D

I loveee reviews lol.

ino4life


	2. Second Verse, Same As The First

A SasuIno story. Sasuke transfers into Fu'Shien High Academy and is instantly AWed by every girl in the school. Well...everyone but a certain blond. Namely, Ino Yamanaka. He was intrigued with her since their first encounter. She could care more or less about him.

Rated T for some cussing and idk ..

-Ino's Corner-Konnichiwa! haha...Gomen. I'm so sorry I haven't updated this like...at all. But Thank you for all of those reviews. I never expected to have that many reviews at all .. Very surprising to me Haha, Oh and if you're wondering about this title, it's well...kinda saying, or well telling how Sasuke gave a bad first impression, well it goes on xDD Well here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!! The chapter is for **all** of my reviewers(**uchiha-ino03**, **Blacktears110**, **Kami-san- Ino**, **Yoruichi 'Ino'**, **jin.toshikazu**, **Nicky**, **Drunksonic**, **Lamanth**, **pixieface Lust**, **xmomo69**, and **InoxSasukeSOS**) :D And this story is for **Lamanth**, **pixieface Lust**, **Drunksonic**! Please enjoy :D

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxLast TimexXxXxXxXxXx

_"Hey Boys! How was your summer?" Every one of the guys stopped their conversation to stare up at the five girls in front of them. Of course Naruto was the first to speak. "Hey Sakura-chan!" The unexpected happened when pink-haired beauty hit the blond square on the head. Everyone laughed, except Sasuke and Naruto. What was so funny? Before he could ask anything, he noticed her. The somewhat "nice" pale blonde beauty was next to the brunette and dark-haired girls. The same girl who went off at him for bumping into her. She spotted the boy, and immediately remembered him. A glare was made towards the Uchiha. Maybe it wasn't too late to ask to change schools..._

xXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx

* * *

**:Second Verse, Same As The First:**

"B-But--Mom! You can't make me stay here! Father...Yes I know this is the school you once attended. Yes. I know that is your wish for me to come here. But father! Hai...I understand...Whatever. Ja."

The raven-haired boy sighed, falling onto his bed with a irritated look on his face. His cell phone started playing to "Numb." Checking the caller ID, he picked it up, "Hello?"

"Sasuke? Good you're awake. Mother and father just called me a second ago. So you're trying to transfer again?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Why did Itachi have to be like this? Why did he always listen to mother and father so much?

"I don't really think it concerns you if I do leave or not."

Sasuke could hear Itachi sigh. "Maybe so, but you know Father would like you to attend this school. What is the reason you want to leave now?"

Sasuke sighed in reply. "Hn. It's not that I just decided it..." _**'Ye**__**s it was. But he doesn't have to know that.'**_

"Hm...Could it be because of that blonde girl who scolded you on our first day?"

Obsidian eyes narrowed. How did he know? "No."

The older Uchiha smirked. "Yeah it is. You wouldn't be begging mother and father about transferring if it wasn't because of something. And I don't think much else happened besides that incident. Right Sasuke?"

"..." "Sasuke?..."

The line went dead.

Sasuke sighed, flipping the phone closed, and then tossing it to the side. Was he really that easy to read? No. It couldn't be that. The raven-haired boy rolled onto his side to stare at the digital clock that read 11:37 PM. In less than 12 hours he would have classes.

_**'I wonder what might happen tomorrow...'**_

Yawning, Sasuke slowly fell to a nightly slumber.

**/The Next Morning/**

A group of two blondes, a brunette, a dark haired, and a cotton-candy pink haired girls catwalked down the hallways of the school, making many of the guys stare and the girls grow in jealousy.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

The five simultaneously turned their heads to look back at voice calling out to the pink haired girl. Sakura sighed, knowing exactly who it was.

"What is it Naruto!?" Stopping at a halt in front of the five, he breathed out a breathe of relief.

"Finally I caught up with you guys. Have you seen that new guy around? Granny told me that me and Shikamaru have to show him around, but when I checked to see if he was in his room, well...he wasn't in his room." Laughing nervously, he rubbed the back of his head as Sakura stared at the blond like he was already going to die.

"Sakura...Just leave him alone." Emerald eyes blinked rapidly as Sakura turned her head to look at the two blondes, and then at Ino specifically.

"But Ino..."

Ino closed her eyes with a soft sigh and waved her hand in the air. "Naruto. We'll find the guy and show him around instead. You and Shikamaru can go ahead and find your classes."

The blond boy eyed the pale blonde. "You sure?" The platinum haired girl nodded with her eyes still closed, "Yes. Now go or else you will be late to homeroom. You never know, the guy might have already gone to homeroom. Have you even checked his homeroom?"

Again the blond boy laughed nervously, "Eh...Well you see, I still don't know which homeroom I am in."

All five girls slumped down by Naruto's cluelessness. "NARUTO! Baka! How are you supposed to get through this school if you can't even find out your homeroom first?!" A fist came in contact with Naruto's cheek, and it left him with a now throbbing cheek.

"Gomenasai S-Sakura-chan..."

"Um...S-Sakura-chan? Don't blame N-Naruto-kun...M-Maybe he has just b-been busy. I-I mean I h-have been busy as well...A-And...Um--" Sakura rested a hand on the dark-haired shudderer, and cupped her other hand over her ear.

After a few whispers, Hinata started to turn a light pink hearing Sakura's words.

"E-E-E-Eh I've got to go! T-TenTen-san! Come with me to go meet Neji-nii-san."

"Huh? But Hinata--" Before the brunette could say anymore, she was whisked away with the shy shudderer.

Temari, Ino, and Naruto stared at the two fading figures and then to the pink haired gal.

"Uh...Sakura-chan...What did you tell Hinata-chan?" Naruto blinked at his old crush.

"Hehe. Oh nothing. I just said something about mmmm and mmmm. Haha. It's nothing really. Just girl stuff." Sakura grinned widely. "So why don't we find that new guy, huh Ino?"

Ino stared at the girl. "Yeah. Sure...Naruto."

"Uh yeah Ino-chan?"

"Leave already. Go find your homeroom."

"You know...Ino. Sakura. I think Naruto is in our homeroom." Said the quiet haired blonde. Two sets of blue eyes and a set of green eyes moved to Temari.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Eh...Now that you say that, I think I might be. You see I did pass by the boards and I saw our names together and--" Again a fist connected to the knuckle-head blond's cheek.

Watering blue orbs stared at the pink-haired girl. "S-Sakura-chan...What was that for?"

"Just come on already!!" Sakura pulled at the blond boy's ear walking towards their homeroom with Temari and Ino following.

+Homeroom Time+

Obsidian eyes scanned around the room, sighing as the girls were staring at him._** 'So it was the same here as well...Great. How could all--'**_  
Suddenly he had a flashback of his encounter with the blonde yesterday. _**'Well...Mostly all of the girls...How could they be like this. Such a strange school, then again, it's like this anywhere I go. Heh. Next thing I bet one of them will 'confront' me if they have enough courage. I bet none of them will--'**_

"Uchiha!!" Shouted a certain loud blonde. Everyone in the room stopped their duties and looked towards the door at the yeller.

He knew that voice all too well. Even if he had about two encounters with her, her voice was stuck in his head. Lifting his head from looking at the wall and towards the door. There she was. Ino Yamanaka. She looked like she was really irritated.

Slowly he stood from his desk in the back row and headed towards the Yamanaka. As he closed in to his destination, he could tell that three other people were with her as well. He recognized the blond guy behind her as Naruto Uzumaki._**'What do they want? I can see that Naruto is with them. But I thought he said that Ino girl doesn't get along with guys much...And then who's that? Oh wait. Thats the other blonde girl with the Yamanaka girl. And so is that pink-haired girl...What was her name again? Was it...Saki? Saya? Um...Sakura? I don't remember. But still...Why are they calling me all of a sudden? Especially Yamanaka. I wonder...'**_

"Hurry up Uchiha! We don't have all day!" Ino crossed her arms in frustration.

Sasuke grunted in reply as he finally stood face to face with Ino. "What is it?"

Ino squinted her eyes, staring at the raven-haired boy. "You were supposed to meet up with Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara today. They were supposed to help you, but now Temari, Sakura, and I will be needing to help you. And don't think you'll be able to get away with anything."

Ino extended her hand out towards Sasuke. Obsidian eyes stared at her hand, and being in his delinquent mood, he gave her a hand-slap, "Domo." The entire room became silent. Ino shut her eyes, her head facing down to the ground. Laughter erupted from mostly everyone, except Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Sasuke. Temari started pulling her blonde friend out of the room, leaving Sakura pulling Naruto(who was still snickering) and Sasuke. The three sat down in the lounge area as Temari calmed Ino down.

What was about to happen?

* * *

Gomenasai TT I dislike cliffys a lot as well, but I didn't know how to go on, and If I went too long, I would just keep going and going

Eto...This chapter was pretty bad I guess Gomen...I just dunno.

sighs Well R&R please

Ja Ne

/ino4life/


	3. Stuck With You

A SasuIno story. Sasuke transfers into Fu'Shien High Academy and is instantly AWed by every girl in the school. Well...everyone but a certain blond. Namely, Ino Yamanaka. He was intrigued with her since their first encounter. She could care more or less about him.

Rated T for some swearing and idk ..

-Ino's Corner- Arigatou miina! Thank you all so much for the reviews ^-^ This next chapter is for **Ninja-Hidden-In-The-Paddocks**, **Blacktears110**, **InoxSasukeSOS, pixieface Lust, Yoruichi 'Ino', and Drunksonic. **I am really sorry I have not been able to update in a while :[ Gomenasai! *bows a lil*

* * *

xXxLast TimexXx

_"Hurry up Uchiha! We don't have all day!" Ino crossed her arms in frustration._

_Sasuke grunted in reply as he finally stood face to face with Ino. "What is it?"_

_Ino squinted her eyes, staring at the raven-haired boy. "You were supposed to meet up with Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara today. They were supposed to help you, but now Temari, Sakura, and I will be needing to help you. And don't think you'll be able to get away with anything."_

_Ino extended her hand out towards Sasuke. Obsidian eyes stared at her hand, and being in his delinquent mood, he gave her a hand-slap, "Domo." The entire room became silent. Ino shut her eyes, her head facing down to the ground. Laughter erupted from mostly everyone, except Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Sasuke. Temari started pulling her blonde friend out of the room, leaving Sakura pulling Naruto(who was still snickering) and Sasuke. The three sat down in the lounge area as Temari calmed Ino down._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

[ W i t h ] [ I n o ] [ A n d ] [ T e m a r i ]

"Let. Me. Go!!! TEMARI!"

"Ino! Calm down already. Don't let that Uchiha get you all fired up! He's not worth it. Right now you have to concentrate on other things. Like the election, and also…your parents."

The mention of her parents sent a shock to Ino's mind. She stuttered a bit. Her parents meant everything to her, and she admired them so much, but…she didn't want to take on her mother's job. She didn't want to be a designer, at least in fashion. She wanted to draw…and be a performer as well. Sing the songs that she wrote herself. Playing the violin, the guitar, and the piano. Designing clothes was fun, but it wasn't for her.

"Don't talk about them. I…I have no relation with them anymore. I mean, I barely talk to them. And they barely talk to me. It's just fine that way. Now come on. We have to show that Uchiha around the school…"

Temari eyed her best friend. They're been through a lot together, and Temari had to be there for Ino. She had to.

_.Flashback._

"_Oi! Blondie-teme! How tough are ya? Wanna fight? Oh wait, yeah! You're too scared to even talk, aren't ya?" A brunette boy mockingly cooed. _

_Temari sat at her desk, staring down at her hands. It had only been a week since she had moved in with her brothers, and began this new school. Why oh why did her parents make them go here? It seems like her brothers are doing OK, but that's because they're in a different section than she is. Temari was smart, that's how she landed a spot in Class 1-A, unlike her brothers being in Class 1-C._

_The messy-haired blonde sighed. The boy was starting to get annoying, she would punch him, but then that would get her a detention, and she couldn't afford another bad reputation._

_The boy kept mocking the blonde girl until he was punched in the face by another person. A girl!_

"_Shut the hell up! You freaking ass! You're as loud as hell and annoying to boot! Nobody wants to hear that stingy voice of yours! I'm tired of you picking on everyone else, even the students from other classes, just because you're in a 'smarter' class or because they're a new student! If you think they are a loser, then you must be an even bigger loser than they are! So SHUT THE HELL UP!" Another slap on the cheek was heard and she stomped off, knowing very well that their homeroom teacher was sending her to the Principal's Office._

_She was supposed to be suspended for 3 days. That's what the manual called for. But surprising Temari even more than the fiasco the day before, the pale blonde haired girl was there for class. Temari never even noticed that she had sat by her. Right to her left sat the girl who saved her life._

_After homeroom, Temari stopped the girl. "Um…Hi. I…I wanted to say thanks for yesterday. I'm Temari, by the way. Temari Sabaku. I—"_

"_You just moved here last week. You have to younger brothers and they are in Class 1-C. I know. I'm sorry I didn't come around to doing anything sooner. I've been pretty busy helping Mr. Yamanaka with the new beginning of school."_

_Temari stared at the girl. "Um…If you don't mind me asking, weren't you supposed to be suspended for attacking the boy from yesterday?"_

_The girl chuckled. "For regular students I guess that's what would happen, but seeing as it is my father who's the principal, and he believes that everything I do is for a reason…I guess he's kind of gotten used to it. I mean I don't get into fights all that much unless there's a really terrible delinquent running amuck in our school."_

_Temari blinked. "Mr. Yamanaka is your father? You're Ino Yamanaka?"_

_Ino couldn't help, but chuckle again. "Don't tell me. He told you about me?"_

_Temari shook her head. "No…Um I guess you could say you are pretty popular in the town over. Everyone at my old school knew you. I guess you are pretty popular."_

_Ino rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah. I guess it's a kind of a bad reputation, huh?"_

"_No. Not really. Most of the people at my school admired you."_

_Ino smiled. "Hm I see. What class do you have next?"_

_Temari thought for a minute. "I have science next. And you?"_

_Ino grinned, "Same. Hey, do you have a lab partner yet, because if you don't want to be mine? I've been pretty busy, so I haven't had the time to find one."_

"_Sure. And Ino?"_

_Ino had spun around toward the direction of their next class, but she cocked her neck to look at her new blonde friend. "Hm?"_

"_Thank you."_

_Ino grinned that girly grin again. "Anytime."_

_.End Of Flashback._

Temari smiled to herself at that memory. She owed Ino her life. That was three years ago, and things have changed, Temari has grown stronger, met new people, and maybe found a new crush. Well that was definite at least. She and Shikamaru have been going out for almost 6 months, all thanks to the blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl.

Ino eyed her best friend. "Oi! Temari, why are you staring off again like that? Thinking about Shikamaru, huh?" Ino chuckled lightly as Temari came back and blushed a light hue.

"N-No! I was not! I was…never mind. Let's go already. Sakura's gonna get mad."

Ino raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off and followed her friend out of the room back to the lounge area.

[ With ] [ Sakura ] [ and ] [ the ] [ Guys ]

"Geez! You just had to piss her off, didn't you? What's your problem Sasuke?!"

"Who are you again?"

Sakura glared at him. "Sakura. My name is SAKURA! Jeez! You are a jerk!"

Sasuke looked smug as he slumped back onto the couch.

"And well you are a—"

"Shut up Uchiha and listen up. You too, Naruto!" The blonde duo entered the lounge area, hands on hips, and eyes piercing.

"Sakura, you are to take Naruto and take him to Ms. Tsunade, she wants to see him of course. And that means." Ino cocked her head towards Temari, who in turn nodded. "We are stuck with the Uchiha."

Sasuke groaned a bit. _"Jeez." _He thought. She made it sound like he was an insect that wouldn't go away. Though that's probably exactly how she felt.

Sasuke was so deep in thought, that he hadn't noticed Sakura and Naruto had left, and the two blondes were standing over him.

"Oi Ino. What's with this kid? He looks like he's dead or something."

Ino scoffed. "How should I know? He's just some lost kid I guess. Have you heard about his parents? Principal Tsunade told me that this Uchiha guy was told by his parents to come here. Ugh…they're the reason why we're gonna be stuck with him. Hey Uchiha! Let me see your schedule."

Sasuke, with his eyes closed, flung the green sheet at the blonde, earning the boy a low growl from her.

Pale blue eyes scanned the sheet and widened. _Shit._ She thought. She brought out her own schedule and sighed. She couldn't believe it. She had the exact same classes. What were the odds? Then a picture popped into her head. **Tsunade**. She was the one who did it! Ugh! She crumbled the paper up a bit and threw it at the raven-haired boy.

"Jeez. I guess I am stuck with you."

GOMEN!!!!!!!!

T.T I know this is such a short chapter, and I haven't updated in about 2 MONTHS! Ugh...just school and upcoming exams have got me -.-'' Sorry

I hope you liked this and sorry for the cliffy ^^'


	4. Falling Already?

**A SasuIno story. Sasuke transfers into Fu'Shien High Academy and is instantly Awed by every girl in the school. Well...everyone but a certain blond. Namely, Ino Yamanaka. He was intrigued with her since their first encounter. She could care more or less about him.**

**Rated T for some swearing and idk ..**

**-Ino's Corner- I'm so so so so so so so sorry. My laptop has been on the fritz and bleh yeah T.T so yeah. Here is the next chapter, sorry its so short Dx  
**

_

* * *

xXxLastTimexXx_

_Ino scoffed. "How should I know? He's just some lost kid I guess. Have you heard about his parents? Principal Tsunade told me that this Uchiha guy was told by his parents to come here. Ugh…they're the reason why we're gonna be stuck with him. Hey Uchiha! Let me see your schedule."_

_Sasuke, with his eyes closed, flung the green sheet at the blonde, earning the boy a low growl from her._

_Pale blue eyes scanned the sheet and widened. Shit. She thought. She brought out her own schedule and sighed. She couldn't believe it. She had the exact same classes. What were the odds? Then a picture popped into her head. Tsunade. She was the one who did it! Ugh! She crumbled the paper up a bit and threw it at the raven-haired boy._

"_Jeez. I guess I am stuck with you."_

_xXxXxXxXXxXxXxXx_

* * *

_**Chapter 4-Falling Already?**_

**Setting: Walking Down The Hall**

Sasuke sighed as he followed the two blondes. _"Oto-san…Kaa-san…why? Why must I stay here? I know its because you two met here and not only became successful, but you two also fell in love. But there's no way I can find some one that I like. Especially with this Yamanaka girl. She's as annoying as hell. I don't think there's an ounce of kindness in her. Why does everyone say she's so popular, I mean she's so—"_

Sasuke stopped his thoughts when some girls, or rather a certain pink haired girl's high voice, had started to call his name.

"_Sasuke-kun! Oi! Sasuke-kun"_

Ino growled, staring at a blushing Haruno, Sakura and an impassive Uchiha, Sasuke.

"_Sakura!? What the? Aren't you supposed to be with Naruto right now?! Ugh! She just can't do anything can she!"_

She was about to yell when a group of guys and girls were calling for her as well.

"_Ino-chan!" "Ino!" "Ino-san!!" "Ino-kun~~!"_

Ino cringed at the last sound. Only one person would call her that, and hold on to the last syllables for another 5 seconds. She turned around and found her father, along with other students.

She smiled slightly at her father. She loved her father. She really did, but he could always either be a little too over protective or too lenient with some things; especially with a certain blonde's relationships.

"Oto-san? What is it?"

The older blond came to a halt when he neared his daughter. "Ino-kun! We need your help for the Holiday Mash Up-Party."

"Ehh? But isn't that only for the middle school kids?" Ino frowned at all the work she already had to do for the dance.

Inoichi shook his head in desperation. "No~~! Didn't Ms. Tsunade tell you? The dance next week IS the Holiday Mash-Up Party."

Ino could hear Sakura in the background, "Ne, ne Sasuke-kun? Did you know the Holiday Mash-Up Party is just the best? We used to only have it in middle school, but it sounds like they're having it again with both the high school and middle school. It's really fun! Especially with how Ino puts it on. It's just like what it sounds. A big party! First it goes through a Halloween setting, and then it turns to Christmas, then it goes onto being New Year's and also Valentine's Day! It's really fun, since it's always different every year. I think that this year, they're having it outside too. Wouldn't that be fun, Sasuke-kun??"

"Hn." Everyone started to spat at her with their plans and favors at Ino.

Ino stood there with a blank face. Her knees suddenly just collapsed and she fell to the ground.

"_Eh? Ino-chan?" "INO-KUN!!!!" "Ino!"_ Ino could hear all of their voices still, but most of them were slurred as her vision blurred and turned black.

**

* * *

Two Hours Later**

Pale blue eyes fluttered open slowly. Four pairs of eyes stared at her. She groggily rubbed her eyes and sat up, only to be hugged tightly by her father.

"Ino-kun~! Are you alright?? I thought you were going to die!!" Temari sighed, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"Mr. Yamanaka…the nurse already said that she was going to be fine."

"B-B-But—"

"Oto-san. Leave."

Everyone stared at the platinum blonde.

Inoichi started to tear up, shouting, "NANI?! Ino-kun hates me now—," only to be interrupted by Ino again.

"Leave, so you can make some calls for me. I need to make this party next week the best the freshmen and the new middle schoolers have ever seen." She smiled that angel like smile, and Sasuke couldn't help but to blush at such a sight.

Ino looked at him from the corners of her eyes, and held a confused look. He caught himself staring, and turned around to hide his face. Ino laughed in her head, a light pink hue forming on her cheeks, making her smile wider.

"_What am I doing…? Am I falling for that person already…"_

_

* * *

_

:o who's falling for who?? Wait next time x3

❤ino4life


End file.
